Shopping with Magnus
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: The title kind of explains. Magnus and Alec go shopping! Rated T R&R ONESHOT Alec/Magnus.


It was the day Alec dread for the past week. Magnus was taking him shopping. No , Magnus was _forcing_ Alec to go shopping. Alec didn't really like shopping. He found it wasteful. And the mall was always crowded and that made him feel claustrophobic. He frowned.

The doorbell rang. Alec ran out of his room and down the stairs. He went to the door and opened it and saw Magnus there , in his all sparkling glory. All the shining glitter hurt Alec's eyes.

"Are you ready to go!" Magnus asked excitedly.

"No" Alec mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing , lets just get this over with" Alec said.

Alec stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He and Magnus went over to Magnus's car. Alec stopped. There in front of the Institute sat a very expensive looking car.

"Um , is this your car?" Alec asked Magnus warily.

"Yep , its a 2011 Lamborghini Murcielago. Isn't it amazing?" Magnus said.

Alec did not know what Magnus just said. He wasn't "car obsessed".

"Um , yeah .. its nice" Alec replied.

"NICE! This is a beauty! Its lime green too!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Don't you think its a bit too ostentatious?" Alec asked.

Magnus's eyes widened. Then he started to laugh hysterically. That question had been a little stupid. Everything about Magnus was ostentatious. Alec blushed at his little mistake. Magnus calmed down after a few minutes.

"Alec darling , its like you don't know me at all!" Magnus said then went over to the drivers side.

When he opened the door , it went _up_ instead of going sideways. Alec sent Magnus a questioning look. Magnus just shrugged. Alec opened his own door and got into the car. He shut the door as Magnus got into the car.

"Lets go to the mall!" Magnus exclaimed excitedly.

Alec groaned. He was hoping Magnus forgot about the stupid shopping trip. Magnus was probably going to make Alec try on a whole bunch of clothes that he didn't really need. Alec's clothes were perfectly fine o him. He didn't really need any color. He was happy with all his black clothing.

Magnus started up the car and drove in the direction of the mall. In about fifteen minutes they were parked and getting out of the car. People gave them stares as they got out. One: For the car that they got out of. And two: because of thier entwined hands. Alec blushed at all the stares.

They entered the mall. Magnus dragged him into a store called Aeropostale. The inside of the store was a kaleidoscope of color. Like Magnus's glitteryness it hurt his eyes. Magnus pulled him over to a wrack of colorful tee-shirts. He picked out a blue one , a green one , and a yellow one and then shoved them into Alec's hands. Alec scrunched up his nose at all the colors. They were too bright. Next they went over to the jeans section of the store. Magnus lead him to the wrack that said "Skinny Jeans". Alec's eyes widened.

"There is no way I'm going to try those on" Alec said.

"Please" Magnus said , with a puppy dog look.

No matter how much Alec tried to resist the look , he couldn't. Magnus looked so adorable. So Alec gave in.

"Fine" He sighed.

"Yay!" Magnus cheered loudly.

People around them gave them weirded out stares. Alec blushed and Magnus looked indifferent to their stares. Magnus shoved three pairs of skinny jeans into Alec's hands. A dark blue pair , a black pair , and a light blue pair. After that Magnus brought Alec to the dressing rooms.

"Now , go change into one of the outfits and then let me see them" Magnus ordered Alec.

He sighed but went into the dressing room anyway. He paired the black jeans with the yellow shirt. He tried that outfit on first. Once he was in the clothing he opened the door of the stall and stepped out of it self-consciously. Magnus beamed at him.

"Alec darling! That shirt looks amazing on you! Finally something that is not black" Magnus commented.

Alec blushed once again and went back into the changing room. Next he but on the blue shirt with the light blue jeans. He stepped out and again Magnus approved of the clothing. Alec was beginning to wonder if Magnus liked him in everything.

Alec put on the last outfit which consisted of the green shirt and dark blue jeans. He stepped out and Magnus approved of this outfit as well.

"Alec I don't care what you think , were getting all three outfits for you!" Magnus called out.

Alec changed back into his own clothes and walked back out of the changing room with all three outfits. They went to the check out counter to pay for the clothes. Once they payed for the clothing they walked out of the store.

"Lets go to Foot Locker" Magnus said excitedly.

Alec didn't say anything , but let Magnus drag him off to the shoe place. When they got to the shoe store , Magnus showed Alec around .. looking at the different kinds of shoes. To Alec's surprise the shoes were pretty cool. He picked out a yellow pair , a green pair , and a blue pair to match the shirts in his new outfits.

Once they were done with shopping for shoes they decided to end their little shopping trip and go home. Meaning they were going back to Magnus's apartment. They walked out of the mall with their arms full of shopping bags. They put the bags in the back of the car and drove out of the parking lot.

On they way to his apartment Magnus decided to turn on some music. When he pressed the play button on the CD player in the car the sweet music of his favorite band , Tokio Hotel came on. Forgotten Children was playing , Magnus grinned widely.

"What is this?" Alec asked curiously. He had never heard of this band before.

"Are you telling me , you do not know the awesomeness that is Tokio Hotel?" Magnus said in a horrified tone.

"Yes" Alec replied indifferently.

"Okay when we get back to my apartment I am so making you listen to their music" Magnus said.

The rest of the car ride was silent , besides the music radiating out of the speakers. From what Alec heard on the way back , the band was pretty good. But he still wasn't sure. He leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes. The shopping trip made him kind of tired. And the slow beat to the song wasn't helping either.

Alec woke up to Magnus shutting the door loudly. He scrambled to get out of the car. Once he was out he quickly caught up to Magnus.

'Why are you not talking to me?" Alec asked.

"Because , all the way here I was talking to you .. but apparently you fell asleep so I was practically talking to myself!" Magnus said angrily.

Alec laughed. Which only made Magnus angrier.

"I'm sorry , but the shopping trip kinda tired me out" Alec explained.

Magnus's expression softened. And he too started to laugh.

"Well then , I should take you out shopping for often!" Magnus said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Alec shook his head with wide eyes. He did not want to go shopping again for at least another five months.

"No , no that's okay" Alec replied quickly.

Magnus just shook his head and together they walk up to Magnus's loft. When they got in they flopped down on the couch. Not bothering to move for a few minutes. Then Magnus remembered what he said he was going to do when he got home. He jumped up from the couch and looked for the CD. He found it under the t.v stand. How it got under there , Magnus did not know. He popped it into the CD player and pressed pause for a second. He walked back over to the couch and shook Alec violently.

"You gotta stay awake! The Tokio Hotel CD is playing!" Magnus said energetically.

Alec sighed but managed to stay awake for the duration of the CD. Once they final song ended (1000 oceans) Magnus was practically bouncing in his spot. Alec raised and eyebrow at his boyfriends behavior.

"See , aren't they awesome?" Magnus said.

Alec had to admit the band was really good.

"Yeah" He replied.

Magnus cheered. He was happy that Alec liked his favorite all he needed to do was get Alec to like his favorite thing: Shopping. The world would not be the same without the over priced clothing. But then again shopping only started in the late 1800's.

The two sat on the couch and talked for the rest of the day. Not wanting to do anything else. They feel asleep on the fluffy pink couch , in each others arms.

_A/n: Okay first thing: That was a crappy way to end the story. Sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that but I wasn't able to write a lot. My arm is starting to hurt a lot form being on the computer and that is not good at all. So hopefully I don't end up with carpal tunnel. If I do , then its bye bye computer and then there will be no more stories and that would suck. Anyway enough of my blabber._

_Hope you enjoyed the story._

_buh bye for now!_

_Tellie xoxo_


End file.
